Vastatio
by MelittaGannicus
Summary: Reckoning AU. Oenomaus comes back to the villa, to find that everything that matters to him has been lost.


Vastatio

Latin meaning: Devastation.

Hello all. This is my first fanfic so please be nice when you review. The premise is what if during Episode 5, Gannicus drank the wine after Melitta died? He is after all, a creature of impluses, and he loved you a good deal. This is a oneshot dealing with what I thought would happen. Please R&R, and constructive crit is welcome.

Disclaimer: I own nothing- this show, and all characters within belong to Starz and its creators.

Gannicus's screams alert the guards, but by the time they have opened the cell, he has already taken the wine amphora and drunk a quart. As they mill around in confusion, shouting questions, instructing each other to go to the villa, Gannicus gathers Melitta's body in his arms and waits for the end.

It is not long in coming. The burning starts inside his throat and he begins to cough, then chock as blood splatters. Despite the guards yelling and tugging at him in fear, he does not let of Melitta's body. _Forgive me Oenomaus, _he thinks fuzzily. The pain is receding as his breaths fade. _Pause for me, _he pleads to Melitta's spirit, no doubt watching from the afterlife. _I am coming. _He closes his eyes, heedless of the confusion, the screams, rests his forehead next to Melitta's, and waits for her to greet him on the other side.

When he takes his last breathe, she is there.

XXXXXXX

When Oenomaus returns to the villa, he finds his wife and best friend's bodies laid out on the dais. For a moment he pauses, mind blanking in shock. When he comes back to himself, he is cradling Melitta's body, which is still and cold. There is blood covering her face and dress. Someone is letting out keening sounds, like a wounded animal. Part of his mind realizes it is himself, but the rest of him is too busy grieving to care. When he can no longer look upon her still face, he eyes move involuntarily to Gannicus. His brother, always full of life, always ready with a smile, looks smaller like this, body laid out for all to see. Strangely the expression on his face is peaceful, but Oenomaus can find no comfort in the fact. In one night, he has lost everything that mattered to him.

Oenomaus can hear his Dominus's frantic questions- How? Why? Who? Then he hears Domina's answer.

"The wine. It was the wine Tullius presented as a gift. It carried death."

Why would Melitta and Gannicus have the wine? Why would they be drinking wine that was meant for Dominus?

He does not realize that he has asked the question out loud, until he feels Domina's gaze on him. She looks disheveled, and lost. She had loved Melitta, a distant part of his mind noted, but then he focused on her answer.

"Melitta knew that Gannicus was to be sold tomorrow," Domina carefully answers "she wished to share final drink with a friend. Titus wanted the wine removed from sight, and I gave her permission to do so. I did not think," here she paused, masters her grief and continues; "I did not think she would take it to Gannicus."

"He always loved wine." _And women_. _And Melitta most of all._ He banishes the thought from mind. Gannicus and Melitta would never have betrayed him. His wife and best friend are dead because of another man's greed. He _will_ have justice for them.

"Dominus," Oenomaus tries to firm his voice, banishing all weakness as he steps towards his master. Batiatus is still staring at his dead father, but when Oenomaus speaks, he turns to him, looking like a lost little boy.

"We _must_ have vengeance. The spirits of the dead demand it." Oenomaus states, anger and grief making his voice shake.

Batiatus nods, dazed. Lucretia steps next to Oenomaus, rests a hand on his shoulder. Her gaze, which he cannot decipher, is on the bodies of Melitta and Gannicus, laid side by side.

"We shall have vengeance." She promises him, and then addresses her husband.

"What shall we do to one who has inflicted such injury?"

Oenomaus can see Dominus's expression clear, eyes going cold in a way they have never done.

"I will make Tullius rue the day he crossed the House of Batiatus," he says coldly, then address his dead father. "And I will ensure that this house rises to the heavens, Father. Nothing will stand in our way."

Lucretia nods, satisfied. She will cry over the loss of Melitta, over the loss of Gannicus later. Right now, she wishes to embrace this moment, this vindication.

"Then let us make it so."

Oenomaus and Batiatus lock glances, and nod.


End file.
